If you give a tepig a poffen
by Celty-chan-rpfb
Summary: Follows like if you give a mouse a cookie. sadly can't turn this into a corssover fanfic : Oh well. I think it's cute.


This a screan play I wrote for class. I had to do a childrens book and change it anyway I can. So its If you give a mouse a cookie pokemon style!

I own nothing my my ideas!

* * *

If you give a Tepig a Poffen

Seen- a nice small home in the dream world, A PIKACHU and his friend PIPLUP Are eating poffens that they had made

TEPIG

(Walking around looking for food)

PIKACHU

(Hands Tepig a poffen)

I wonder what happens when you give a Tepig a poffen?

Tepig

(Takes the poffen)

Do you have any moomoo milk?

PIPLUP  
(looks at Tepig)  
I guess he'll ask for a glass of Moomoo milk.

Tepig

Don't you know that poffens taste better with a glass of Moomoo milk?

Pikachu

Let's go get some Moomoo milk then! I think we have some in the fridge!

Tepig

(Jumps up and down in joy)

Yay!

All three form a line and go into the house. Pikachu goes and opens the fridge.

Pikachu

(Gives Tepig and Piplup their drinks)

I wonder what happens when you give Tepig a glass of moomoo milk?

Tepig

(Tries to drink the milk but can't)

Can I please have a straw, this it hard to drink.

Piplup

(Gets up and grabs three straws)

He's going to ask for a straw!

Pikachu

(Takes his and Tepig's straw. Puts the straw in Tepig's drink)

Tepig

(Smiles)

Swek, Thank you.

Pikachu

(Puts his straw in his drink)

Your welcome

ALL THREE DRINK THE MILK AND EAT POFFENS.

Tepig

That was yummy. Please take me to the bathroom so I can wash up!

Piplup

Sure! This way

(Ends up going the wrong way)

Pikachu

Piplup, it's the other way.

(Points to the right way)

Piplup

I knew that!

(Goes the right way)

Tepig

(Follows Piplup)

Thank you Piplup!

Piplup

Your welcome Tepig!

Pikachu

(Starts cleaning up the kitchen)

Tepig

(Sees his fur is getting long on his ears)

I need a haircut!

Piplup

(Grabs the scissors)

Leave it to me!

Tepig

Ok, swek, just a trim on the ears ok!

Piplup

(starts trimming)

Ok!

Pikachu

(walks in)

When you're finished will you need the broom?

Tepig

Yes!

Pikachu

(Goes to get the broom and dust pan)

Piplup

(Is done)

Tepig

(takes the broom and starts sweeping)

Pikachu

He might get carried away and sweep every room in the house.

Tepig

(Gets carried away and sweeps every room in the house)

Piplup

(watches Tepig)

He may even end up washing the floors as well!

Tepig

(Washes the floor and whimpers in pain due to being a fire type and how much the water is hurting)

Pikachu  
Hey are you gonna nap when you're done?

Tepig

Yes!

(is done with the cleaning)

Piplup

I'll fix up a nice place for you to nap!

(runs off to find a bunch of pillows and a blanket)

Pikachu

(give Tepig an Oren berry)

Here eat this; this will make your paws stop hurting!

Tepig

(Eats the berry)

Thank you, swek, yawn!

Piplup

(Makes a bed for Tepig)

Here you go Tepig!

Tepig

(goes to the bed and gets under the covers)

That you!

Pikachu V/O

He'll craw in, make himself comfortable and fluff the pillow a few times.

Tepig

(fluffs the pillow)

Can you read a story?

Piplup

(runs off and grabs the little Caterpi that can can)

Found it!

(returns and sits next to Tepig)

Tepig

Yay!

Piplup

(starts reading)

Pikachu V/O

So you'll read to him from one of your books, and he'll ask to see the pictures.

Tepig

I wanna draw!

(gets up)

Pikachu V/O

When he looks at the pictures, he'll get so excited he'll want to draw one of his own.

Tepig

Can I have some paper and crayons

Piplup

(Goes to the art table and gets all the stuff)

Here you go!

Tepig

(starts drawing)

Pikachu V/O

He'll ask for paper and crayons. He'll draw a picture.

Tepig

(draws a Pignite and an Emboar)

There now I have mommy and big brother! Time to sign my name!

Pikachu V/O

When the picture is finished, he'll want to sign his name.

Tepig

Do you have a pen?

Pikachu V/O

With a pen.

Piplup

(hands Tepig a pen)

Here you go!

Tepig

(signs his name)

There! I wanna hang my picture on the refrigerator!

Pikachu V/O

Then he'll want to hang his picture on you refrigerator. Which means he'll need…

Piplup

(gives Tepig Viloplum tape)

Here you go

Pikachu V/O

Viloplum tape. He'll hang his drawing and stand back to look at it…

Tepig

(looks at his picture)

I'm thirsty!

Pikchu V/O

Looking at the refrigerator will remind him that he's thirsty. So…

Tepig

(to Pikachu)

Can I have a glass of Moomoo milk?

Pikachu

Sure

Pikachu V/O

He'll ask for a glass of Moomoo milk. And chances are if he asks for a glass of Moomoo milk,

Piplup

(gets the milk, straws and a thing full of poffens)

Here we go!

Pikachu V/O

He's going to want a poffen to go with it.

All three start eating poffens and drinking Moomoo milk

* * *

Please r&r

Thank you


End file.
